


Some things are meant to be

by hibernatesworld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Dean Has Realizations, Dean in Denial, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, M/M, One Shot, Post-Twist & Shout - gabriel & standbyme, cliché as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibernatesworld/pseuds/hibernatesworld
Summary: What if after Cas's and Dean's death in „Twist and Shout” they  are reincarnated in their typical Supernatural canon universe charcters? So Dean is a hunter and Cas is the Angel of the Lord who pulled him out of the hell depths and basically everything is the same as in the series exept the fact that Cas remember every second of his previous life and Dean don't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



> Guys, it's my first fic ever written and published so I'm exited.  
> let me know what you think. And please don't hate me.  
> Hope you're gonna enjoy it!  
> Ps. In the plot holes of this story Cas is telling Dean about their relationship from the previous life (from Twist an Shout).So I recomend reading Twist and Shout after reading this, but its not necessary. You will catch up for sure.

It was in the middle of the night when Dean started his third beer, swiching the channels on the old motel's TV. Not looking for anything in particular, bored with everything. Sam, Castiel, Bobby and himself had stayed in this place by the seaside because of the case. Sam and Bobby were sleeping and Cas was God know where. Dean couldn't sleep, in fact he had nightmare after nightmare so... he drank obviously, but all by himself he was deeply bored so he turned off television thinking about the Angel and what he might be doing now.

***************

He found him at the beach, sitting on the sand, facing the sea and the silvery moon on the sky. Dean decided to join him, he couldn't sleep and was bored as hell, so why not . When he sat next to him, Cas trembled imperceptibly. His face was more sorrowful than ever, reflecting all the shades of blue, and all at once Dean find himself worrying like an old mother hen.

\- Cas, what's happening? What's wrong? - he asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Angel looked at him like he had just realised that he is not alone and automatically his face changed into the mask of calmness and normality.

\- Everything is perfectly normal Dean. Why are you askin'? - he said without any emotions

-Whohoho, let me guess, maybe because it's fucking 4 in the morning and your sitting at the cold beach without a coat even, and expression on your face is just... painful to watch at some point I think, and you're lost in your own thoughts, not concious. So yeah I know that something is very not okay!

Cas just looked at him like he always does. Eyes wide, gaze startled and in that moment his facade disbanded, showing huge subnormal grief and overwhelming despair.

\- I... I just can't tell you. – his voice cracked - Anything, but not that, anything.

\- Whoah, now you started to scare the crap out of me.What is that bad that you cannot tell me ?

\- Nothing, it just... I'm really afraid of your reaction and I'm not ready to face it that's it, I'm gonna get goin'... - he tried to stand up, but a strong hand grasped him and took back to the ground.

\- I'm not letting you - Dean said with a murderous spark in his eyes - Not until you tell me.

\- Dean just let it go, forget about it, can you ?

\- No, you're too sad, it's not normal, even for you. I must know what makes you this way and why are you aftraid of my reaction. You fucked up something important ? Another apocalypse is coming ? God, something's wrong with Sammy?

\- No, no, no it's nothing like that ok ? Its personal, now leave me alone, please. – a real beg in the tone of his voice made a hunter even more confused. He didn't realised that Castiel stand up and started walking away. He catched him up fast and turned him around by the shoulder, his eyes were shining, reflecting the moon and his jaw was tighted, gaze confident.

\- Don't force me to do it today. I don't want to. I'm too weak to bear your infubitable rejection!- Cas blurted without a pause . Dean was becoming scared, but he stayed stubborn

\- Cas please, I promise to you, I promise that I won't reject you, whatever will happen – serious look into the deep blue eyes and he got him. Cas just couldn't not tell the truth, not to Dean.

\- It won't happen. It already happend. – he started.

*************

-Cas its ridiculous! Has someone changed your memory, messed with it or something ? - Dean was silent when Castiel was telling the story, letting him finish and it was his first reaction to it. It really was weird, like a parrarel world ? Reincarnation? He didn't believe in shit like that. - God, and we were like togheter-togheter ? - he said it with disgrace, unsure, his voice suddenly tired.

-…We were … in love. So much in love with eatch other - Cas wasn't looking at him but above. His eyes gazing the calm waves.

-Now you are freaking me out. It can't be ! I don't believe in it, someone washed your brain and we need to find out who ! Come on, we gotta tell guys, they will help - Dean voice was unecspectally hoarse. He started walking, but this time it was him who has been stopped. Two hands on both of his shoulders were pinning him in place. Cas was too close and he looked him in the eyes for the first time from the beggining of his story. They were just inches apart. Cas's gaze - from melancholy, depressed and scared turned to the firm one.The Angel for sure felt betrayed, but now was too late to back off. So he started to explain everything once again, with more details, hoping for dear live that Dean would undestand.

**************

-… That's why I cried, why I'm that sad. You don't remember any of this but I am. And sometimes I think that I don't want to remember too...

-But that's bullshit! Me? And a happiness at some point in the relationship ?

-It wasn't always so felicioutus, I told you how it had ended - Cas interrupted.

-But still, being with someone for more than a week?! That's too much out of a character. I just can't see that.

-You know that if it hadn't been for the demons, you would 've been a little diffrent – he tried to convince him.

-Yeah sure, but... But that? Cas you know that I'm not... ekhnm gay. - He said trying to sound convicing, but surely he failed at that.

-I know… Not for everyone, I suppose.- Deep down Dean knew it was true , but he can't let his facade to drop.

-And what makes you think that you're some kind of special? Hmmm, what?! - Dean exploded, but Cas stayed still.

-I'm not special, but you are and I don't have any idea why you had chosen me, from all of the people on earth back then, but I'm 100% sure that at one time we were happy and it just was it. No matter what was on our way we always ended up together. And we find each other again I think that it is a proof that maybe some things are just … meant to be. - then Dean's eyes went a little wet and he caught himself feeling weird. He felt like it all was just a dream, but a very familiar, the one that his dreaming since forever and he was afraid that he is gonna cry. But he can't act like a baby. – he reminded himself .The story he just heard wasn't true he knew it… Sure it wasn't .The panic slowly devoured him.

*************

-I don't understand, why are you telling me this?

„Obviously because you force him to do it, you idiot.” a little voice said to him quietly in the corner of his head, he ignored it.

-Is it some kind of a sick joke ?! It can't be true ! It just can't... - Dean shouted, his eyes teary, his voice almost crashing. He was aftraid that he will soon explode.

-No it isn't a joke and I think you know that.You are just panicking because of your bloody, manly reasons. You don't want to admit that we could be something much, much more, aren't you?- Cas said still steadly, but his emotions started to show - Because you're SO straight and you can't be with some weird Angel, not even in another universe, you can't accept that. But I think that deep inside, you know that it's all true .You feel like it just fit, like everything I said make a sense, like it's...

-But I don't remember Cas, any of it! - tears started to gather in the corners of his eyes.

-You know it's true, you don't need a proof – Castiel started again calmly as usual. -Just imagine your life in another world. Without demons, ghosts and any of this evil stuff. Where you are not a hunter and Sam has his family, his own life. What would you do if it was true?

Dean stared at him for a moment imagining, dreaming. The true was that he didn't had a clue what he would do, but one thing he knew for sure.

-I would stay with you, Cas. – he said harshly, coming a little closer to him.

-Why? - was the only word spoken by Angel, who now was a bit closer to crying but still his voice was decided.

-I … I don't know. It just feels right. - Cas smirked softly to him with sentiment and glee.

-You see now that it could have happened? I'm not lying. I just wanted you to understand that. Now, do what you want with it.

*************

The true was for sure that Dean didn't remember a damn thing, but it suddenly didn't matter at all. So he took his Angel hands and lean closer to him. Only centimetres separate their faces now, their breaths – hot and trembling, melting togheter, Dean's eyes showing the care and affection and all of the feelings that he hold for all of this years, scared of his emotions. But now he just stopped caring. So he bring their lips togheter in a slow, sweet kiss that meant a thousand unspoken words. He closed his eyes for a long, long time .

And then he remembered.


End file.
